ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth main installment in the Hotel Transylvania film series and the sequel to the 2018 film Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. It is directed by Craig McCracken and written by Todd Garner. Most of the cast members will reprise their roles, new additional cast members include Adam DeVine, Jonathan Sadowski, Jane Fonda, DJ Cassidy and Alex Newell. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on December 3, 2020 in RealD 3D. Featuring a hit holiday single by Sia. Summary The fourth film will be about Mavis who wants to have the the best Christmas ever. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis ** Sadie Sandler as Young Mavis, Winnie * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Craig McCracken as Blobby, Baby Blobby, Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Chris Parnell as Stan, Mr. Fly * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Martha (Painting) * Joyce Arrestia as Elderly Gremlin * Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra New Cast * Adam DeVine as Sean Micah, Johnny's fun-lovin' brother. * Jonathan Sadowski as Brian Lyon, a Christmas sweater goblin. * Jane Fonda as Ellen, a witch. * DJ Cassidy as DJ Cooper * Alex Newell as Christmas Party Planner, a gremlin. Soundtrack #HotelT4 # The Holiday Song - Sia (Holiday Mix) # What Christmas Means To Me - CeeLo Green # Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande # Holiday - Madonna # Jingle Vibes (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Holiday Funk Mix) # Mavis' Christmas Lullaby - Selena Gomez # December - Earth, Wind & Fire # The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) Release * The film will be released on December 3, 2020 in RealD 3D. Sia * Sia - The Holiday Song (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4 Official Trailer - In Theaters December 3rd, 2020 * Song: Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog DJCassidyVEVO * DJ Cassidy - Jingle Vibes (Official Lyric Video) ft. Flo Rida Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Mavis' Christmas Lullaby by Selena Gomez | Hotel Transylvania 4 Special Effects * 'Reel FX Creative Studios '(Dallas, TX) Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday | Official Trailer 2 * Song: Ho Ho Ho - Sia Sony Animation Holiday Greetings | Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday * Song: Holiday Music Sony Entertainment * Hotel Transylvania 4 - The Holiday Song Preview AMC Theaters Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday - Holiday Gift Card Offer - AMC Theaters * Song: Holly Jolly Christmas - Group 1 Crew Movieclips Coming Soon * Opening Scene * Going Sleddin' Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday | TV Spot * Song: Last Christmas - Crazy Frog Category:Sony